La folie de Watson
by Swiny
Summary: Sans Sherlock, le monde de John n'avait plus aucune couleur. Si Mycroft pensait que Moriarty était un adversaire dangereux, il n'a pas encore vu le soldat en action. Mais ce n'était rien que le frère de Sherlock pouvait gérer, pas vrai ? [Johnlock, dark john, mad john]
1. Un monde en noir et blanc

**Sherlock Holmes: la folie de Watson**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Aucun de cet univers ou de ces personnages ne m'appartient. Seul ce scénario hypothétique m'appartient. Je ne possède aucun droit dessus.

* * *

Swiny: Voilà, j'ai eu cette idée récemment. J'avais envie d'écrire sur un John sombre et un peu fou. Pour l'instant, c'est un one-shot. Si jamais vous avez envie que cela devienne plus. N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr (bazar fiction, auteur: swinyzombie) du côté "suggestions et défi" ou même par MP. Toutes idées ou envie en cas est évidemment la bienvenue. Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **POV JOHN – Un monde en noir et blanc**

John ne savait pas à quel moment les couleurs sont parties. Était-ce alors que Sherlock chutait de St-Bart dans un suicide apparent ? Était-ce alors qu'il se retrouvait devant sa tombe à le prier pour revenir en vain ? Était-ce lorsqu'il partit de l'appartement au 221B Baker Street malgré les supplications de madame Hudson ? Était-ce devant cette vidéo que Lestrade lui avait offerte ? Était-ce avec sa rencontre avec Mary ? Pour être honnête, John ne le savait pas lui-même. Cependant, il était sûr de deux choses : Sherlock avait été celui qui avait transformé ce monde en noir et blanc en technicolor et Sherlock était parti…

John ne savait plus à quel moment le rouge était revenu dans son monde de grisaille. Était-ce lorsqu'il avait transpercé Mary avec un couteau de cuisine pour dire des horreurs sur l'ancien détective ? Était-ce lorsqu'il avait commencé à recréer des meurtres comme Jack l'Eventreur dans un espoir fou de faire revenir son ancien colocataire d'entre les morts ? Était-ce lorsqu'il était devenu un tueur en série enquêtant sur ces propres cas? John ne le savait plus.

L'ex-médecin militaire voulait juste faire revenir les couleurs. Parfois il y arrivait dans ces rêves. Il ne savait plus quand ils étaient venus. Dans ceux-ci, il voyait Sherlock Holmes, le détective toujours si brillant, toujours si fou, toujours si arrogant, toujours si… Vivant. Le plus souvent, il était une rémanence de certains de leurs cas. Parfois, c'était une discussion animé dans l'appartement au 221B Baker Street. Quelques rares fois, il était Sherlock qui se faisait passer pour un serveur alors qu'il demandait Mary en mariage et lui expliquait tous son plan en détail après qu'il lui ait frappé en plein sur son visage anguleux.

Dans ces rêves, les couleurs revenaient. Le monde de John était à nouveau en effervescence et pour un bref instant, il se sentait complet, heureux. Et puis, il se réveillait et le monde redevenait gris. Alors, il allait chercher une victime afin de se souvenir du rouge. La seule couleur que son esprit avait bien voulu lui laisser. C'était comme un cadeau que la vie lui donnait pour avoir pris le détective consultant loin de lui. Le rouge était une couleur parfaite… Le rouge se sentait bien.

Mais parfois, voir le monde en rouge ne suffisait pas à remplir le vide qu'avait laissé son meilleur ami dans son cœur. Alors, il le remplissait d'une autre manière assez bien connue du genre humain : la vengeance. Cela avait commencé par Sébastian Moran, le sniper de la piscine mais également l'homme de main de Moriarty. Puis, ce fut le tour des assassins à la poursuite du code. Ensuite, les organisations qui les employèrent tombèrent une à une sous l'action du soldat. Mycroft n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre qui avait fait cela. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Sherlock. Il n'observait pas, il ne faisait que regarder comme tous ces autres personnes qui dégoutaient John de plus en plus alors que le temps passait.

Et puis, un jour, la vengeance et le rouge ne suffisait plus. Au fond, il n'avait que faire d'être devenu le chef de plusieurs organisations criminelles. Il n'en avait rien à faire de voir Mycroft tourner en rond pour sa trahison envers son petit frère. Bientôt, il voulut autre chose. Il voulait Sherlock. Seulement et uniquement, Sherlock. Mais ne pouvant avoir la vraie chose pour des raisons évidentes, il dut se résoudre à une nouvelle forme de folie : prétendre.

Les jeunes hommes que choisissaient John Watson ne savaient pas dans quoi il était tombé au début. Comme lui, ils comprenaient rapidement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent lorsqu'ils se réveillaient drogué à cause du chloroforme. Mais au contraire de lui, ils ne le voyaient jamais immédiatement comme ce qu'il était vraiment. Au début, John arrivait uniquement pour discuter à leur réveil puis la vraie chose venait. Le plus souvent, ils étaient trop ordinaires… Trop différent de son Sherlock… Pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Alors, John dut faire un tri et le rouge revenait le hanter avec le plaisir habituel qui accompagnait sa venue.

Les plus ressemblants pouvaient passer à l'étape supérieure. Cette étape qu'il n'avait jamais pu franchir avec le Sherlock original. Cela commençait chastement par un baiser sur les lèvres, une caresse par si par là. Puis, ça évoluait alors que Watson se perdait dans ses fantasmes et dans les couleurs pâles qui baignaient pendant un court instant sa vision…

Mais comme toujours, ce bonheur ne durait pas éternellement. Ces faux-Sherlock cassèrent sans pitié sa réalité à un moment ou un autre. Il suffisait parfois d'un regard vers John qui était marron au lieu de bleu, d'une prière pour stopper tout ça alors que l'original était trop têtu pour le faire, etc.

En bref, il suffisait d'un mot, d'une action ou d'un détail anti-Sherlock pour que John les tue sans une seconde pensée et se mette à retourner dans le cycle habituel : Ennuyer Mycroft avec les gens sous ces ordres, tuer, espérer, chercher un nouveau Sherlock, recommencer…

Il devenait malade de ce cycle. Il voulait simplement récupérer les autres couleurs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il désirait pour repeindre son monde avec un sourire. John le détestait pour son départ avec passion mais il voulait qu'il revienne comme si sa mort n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Dans un dernier espoir futile pour faire revenir le détective, il choisit le visage de son ennemi. Il afficha sur chaque écran de Londres cette face détestable accompagné du message « je vous ai manqué ? ». Après tout, peut-être que le fantôme de Sherlock viendrait réclamer vengeance contre l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de John en même temps. Peut-être que les couleurs reviendraient ? Ou peut-être pas…

Peu importe… Parce que même s'il ne revenait pas. Londres saurait que le détective n'était pas une fraude complète. Londres entière se rendrait compte des messages qu'avait laissés le médecin partout dans la ville. Londres saurait enfin la perte que le soldat avait dû subir lors de sa mort. Et Londres croirait enfin en lui.

Tout comme John croyait en Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Vous savez quoi faire à partir de ce point! Pour information, cette idée d'histoire m'est venue en écoutant les chansons "My addiction" de Shallow Side et "Echo" de Gumi. Deux chansons que je conseille vivement.


	2. Ceux qui ne croyaient pas en Sherlock

**Sherlock: la folie de Watson**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Niark niark niark, je suis diabolique!

Père Noël: Pourquoi donc cette histoire si sombre? N'as-tu donc pas l'esprit de Noël?

Swiny: Ecoute père Noël, chacun son style, cette histoire est sombre...

Père Noël: Et?

Swiny: Et... Et... Oh tu sais quoi père Noël? Tu fais comme tout le monde... Et lit là un peu pour changer de ta distribution de cadeau!

* * *

 **POV Mycroft - 1 mois après les écrans de Londres - Ceux qui ne croyaient pas en Sherlock Holmes**

Mycroft avait vraiment cherché partout pour son jeune frère. Plus précisément, il avait cherché à travers le monde entier pour William Sherlock Scott Holmes mais rien à faire. L'ex-détective consultant s'était simplement volatiliser dans les airs.

Au début, les destinations de Sherlock ne l'avaient pas intéressé plus que ça. Sherlock était parti détruire le réseau de Moriarty comme un service pour son frère après tout. C'était leur affaire. Mycroft aidait Sherlock à simuler sa propre mort et, en échange, son frère démantelait l'organisation de James Moriarty au péril de sa vie.

Durant les premières missions, Sherlock lui avait envoyé quelques SMS pour le prévenir à chaque fois qu'il changeait d'endroit. Cela avait bien amusé Mycroft au départ. C'était devenu une forme de rituel. Sherlock envoyait un SMS et Mycroft répondait aussitôt. Et puis, un jour, il y eut une dispute... Sherlock l'avait appelé pendant une réunion d'une importance capitale pour l'informer qu'il était en Russie. Lorsque l'homme de glace lui avait demandé "pourquoi il n'a pas attendu qu'il réponde au SMS", Sherlock lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas répondu assez vite et que rien n'était plus important que de détruire le réseau du cerveau criminel de toute façon. Il s'était donc disputé par téléphone. Mycroft faisant valoir qu'il avait des obligations plus important que son frère jouant à l'imbécile moyen. Sherlock, lui, rappelant constamment que rien n'était plus important que sa mission et la famille.

Pendant un moment, le détective lui avait envoyer une quantité de SMS, pas pour s'excuser mais pour lui donner l'occasion inconsciente de s'excuser. Mycroft avait vu à travers le stratagème rapidement. Il avait donc volontairement ignorer pendant 3 jours complets les messages de son frère. Après 2 jours où son téléphone avait été mise à rude épreuve par l'arrivé de SMS agaçants de la part de son petit frère, l'appareil s'était officiellement tut. Et sur le moment, cela avait fait sourir Mycroft.

S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer après, il n'aurait pas sourit comme ça. En fait, il aurait fouillé dans le monde entier après une machine à remonter le temps si cela avait été possible.

Par la suite, son petit-frère chéri avait arrêté de l'appeler ou même de répondre à ces SMS en fait. C'était un peu comme s'il avait disparu. Au début, Mycroft s'était dit que c'était une bouderie classique de la part de Sherlock. Cependant, après 3 semaines sans nouvelles, Mycroft avait été inquiet. Il avait tenté de passer des coups de fils multiples à plusieurs reprises voire de le retrouver via divers services de sécurité internationaux... Mais rien à faire. Sherlock était introuvable. Mycroft ne pouvait même pas avouer à ces hommes qui il cherchait précisément car, techniquement, Sherlock était classé comme mort pour l'Etat et si on apprenait sa survie alors il serait classé comme un criminel. Et c'était bien la seule chose que Mycroft ne ferait jamais à son frère comme coup bas.

Néanmoins, la philosophie de Mycroft changea radicalement en voyant les meurtres de jeunes hommes ressemblant à son frère. Pour la première fois, l'homme de glace s'inquiéta vraiment pour son frère cadet. Il avait dit à quelques hommes de confiance sur le caractère bien vivant qu'était son petit frère et avait lancé une mission secrète pour retrouver le détective. Rien... Nada... Pas de Sherlock Holmes. Si Mycroft n'avait pas gardé les SMS de son frère (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, bien sûr) , il aurait fini par douter lui-même de l'existence du sociopathe. Le meurtrier, quand à lui, n'en doutait absolument pas.

Ne pouvant le retrouver, Mycroft avait tout fait pour tenter d'attraper le meurtrier mais rien à faire. Il avait honte de l'admettre mais il n'était pas Sherlock. Oh, bien sûr, il était plus intelligent et moins enclin à la distraction que son petit frère mais à ce niveau, il n'était pas aussi bon que Sherlock. Tout comme lui, il pouvait voir ce que d'autres ne voyait pas. Il pouvait observer plutôt que regarder, exactement comme son frère.

Mais contrairement à lui, il ne parvenait pas à se mettre dans la tête du tueur et le décoder. Mycroft n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans le jeu avec la même facilité que Sherlock pouvait. Il avait le même talent, les même compétences mais Sherlock était un tueur de dragon, là où Mycroft était un homme de l'ombre. Il ne pouvait pas affronter une menace silencieuse et sans visage. Il avait besoin d'observer des joueurs pour bloquer des actions et les amener là où c'était nécessaire pour sa victoire. C'est pourquoi Mycroft n'était pas parvenu à arrêter Jim Moriarty. C'était la raison exacte qui avait poussé Mycroft à déversé les secrets de Sherlock au criminel consultant. Il avait été un joueur et il s'était joliment fait avoir en sortant temporairement de l'ombre, là où Sherlock aurait pu gagner.

Et puis, vint les messages du consultant criminel sur tous les écrans de Londres. C'était le retour d'un vrai fantôme du passé, un adversaire tout droit sorti des enfers pour narguer Sherlock Holmes. Sauf que le détective n'était plus là. Londres était seul avec des idiots pour seul protection et un génie incapable de jouer correctement sans un visage derrière lequel se cacher. Vainement, l'Holmes plus âgé avait espéré le retour du détective. Après tout, Jim avait fait partir son frère, il pouvait aussi bien le faire revenir? C'était mathématique, CQFD...

* * *

 **POV Mycroft - 6 mois après les écrans de Londres - Ceux qui ne croyaient pas en Sherlock Holmes**

Une grossière erreur de calcul. Londres avait brûlé sous l'assaut des bombes placé de manière stratégique: tout d'abord, l'ancien appartement qui avait autrefois appartenu à John et Marie avant son assassinat. Puis, l'appartement de la journaliste qui avait calomnier Sherlock où on trouva une première enveloppe complètement blanche. Le papier était ordinaire, pas d'enveloppe, pas d'encre, même invisible. En fait, il serait passer complètement inaperçu si ce n'est qu'il avait été soigneusement poser sur la seule partie du corps de la journaliste morte qui n'avait pas été rongé par de l'acide.

Ensuite, il y eut la maison du sergent Donovan et son cadavre découvert plus bas avec un message écrit avec son propre sang:

"Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis."

Ce message perturba énormément Lestrade et Mycroft. Que pouvait vouloir dire Moriarty par là. Même l'Holmes plus âgé ne parvenait pas à comprendre son angle d'attaque. Sherlock l'aurait compris immédiatement. Il connaissait le consultant criminel comme personne. Il aurait été capable de comprendre en quelques secondes, là où Mycroft a mis 4 mois après la découverte du cadavre du sergent.

L'homme du gouvernement compris trop tard ce que signifiait Jim par ces deux indices.

La page blanche était simplement une symbolique, un avant-goût en référence aux évènements qui avait conduit à la déchéance de Sherlock. La journaliste avait écrit des calomnies sur Sherlock? Hé bien, si elle n'avait rien écrit sur lui elle ne serait pas morte à cause de l'acide. Son corps serait resté intact comme la partie non souillé par l'acide où la page blanche avait été mise.

Quand au message écrit dans le sang, John apporta un peu de lumière à la déclaration lorsque Mycroft tenta de le convaincre d'aider Lestrade avec l'affaire. Apparemment, l'une des choses que Sally avait l'habitude de dire à Sherlock était qu'il n'avait pas d'ami et le détective avait sous-entendu par la suite à John qu'il n'avait que des ennemis.

Mycroft comprit que ce message cachait une déclaration en référence à cette idée que Sherlock n'avait pas d'ami. Le docteur Watson lui demanda néanmoins pourquoi il y avait un "s" au bout d'"amis". L'homme du gouvernement n'avait pas de réponse à cette question...

* * *

 **POV Mycroft - 1 an après les écrans de Londres - Ceux qui ne croyaient pas en Sherlock Holmes**

Mycroft savait qu'il lui manquait une information. On avait encore trouver des morts. Cette fois, ce fut une dizaine, tous tuer de manière différente et a priori sans aucun lien entre eux. On aurait dit que le tueur s'amusait à changer de méthodologie chaque fois que Mycroft ou Lestrade se rapprochait trop de lui. Et visiblement, ce changement de méthode plaisait fortement au criminel, un peu comme s'il amusait dans ce massacre. S'il avait des doutes sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bien de Jim qui se cachait derrière ces meurtres, il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute. Seul un gars qui avait perdu goût à tous sauf ces jeux criminels pouvaient agir de la sorte en y prenant tant de plaisir.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'appâter le criminel hors de sa cachette mais celui-ci semblait se moquer de ces efforts via d'autres crimes plus personnels. Anthéa avait même faillit mourir par sa faute. Pour la première fois, il comprenait par quoi était passé son petit frère. Et il ne l'aimait pas. Il se devait d'avoir le contrôle. Au lieu de ça, il avait un sentiment de confusion sur les actions d'un fou obsessionnel qu'il croyait connaître et une assistante désormais dans le coma.

Et tout ça sans compter les cadavres de jeunes hommes ressemblant à Sherlock qui s'amoncelait de plus en plus. James devenait clairement désespéré parce qu'il était tuer de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus violemment comme un dernier reproche pour ne pas être le détective consultant. On avait même retrouvé un jeune homme qui ressemblait presque traits pour traits à Sherlock, qui avait été séquestré pendant presque 4 semaines complètes dans un entrepôt. On avait frisé ces cheveux dans l'espoir de les boucler et on l'avait revêtu des vieux vêtements du détective consultant. Il était mort avec les yeux crevés et une balle dans la poitrine à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le cœur. Mycroft apprit plus tard que le garçon avait les yeux verts bleutées. Une couleur qui aurait pu approché la couleur des yeux changeants de son frère qui était parfois argenté, parfois bleuté ou parfois verdâtre. Ce jeune homme avait été celui qui avait tenu le plus longtemps parmi l'ensemble des victimes. Il était également l'une des morts les moins brutales que Mycroft avait vu.

Mais pourquoi James devenait désespéré? Ne devrait-il pas se réjouir d'avoir abattu Sherlock qu'il voyait désormais comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire? Ne devrait-il pas rester mort ou s'être suicider comme sa personnalité l'indiquait comme action logique? Non, Mycroft ne comprenait pas... Il devait lui manquer une information.

* * *

 **POV Mycroft - 1 ans et 5 mois après les écrans de Londres - Ceux qui ne croyaient pas en Sherlock Holmes**

Mycroft se surprit à passer plus de temps auprès de John qu'il ne devrait. Il s'était croisé à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il était parti voir Anthéa à l'hôpital. John y travaillant toujours comme médecin mais à temps partiel, s'assurait régulièrement qu'elle allait bien. Il avait discuté de sujet anodin ou sur l'enquête malgré le refus de Watson à rejoindre l'équipe de la police. Un refus acceptable quand on voyait encore comment la mort de Sherlock l'avait affecté. Il y avait cette lueur qui avait disparu dans les yeux bleus de Watson. Mycroft n'avait jamais véritablement réussi à statuer la relation qu'avait son frère avec le médecin mais elle devait être assez profonde quand on voyait l'état presque décomposé de John.

Pourtant, malgré cet affichage d'un homme décomposé, quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit de l'homme de glace après la cinquième rencontre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose était anormal chez le médecin. Bien sûr, il y avait la perte de sa joie de vivre qui était assez évidente mais à mesure que Mycroft discutait avec John, il était évident qu'elle avait été remplacé par quelque chose.

John semblait remarquer lui aussi qu'il l'avait vu parce qu'il lui lança un sourire en coin entendu avec un hochement de tête devant la pensée silencieusement de Mycroft. Ce fut peut-être la première fois que l'homme de glace se rendit compte que John n'était pas aussi normal ou cassé qu'il voulait bien l'afficher.

Mycroft se promit de garder un œil sur le soldat à partir de là. L'homme du gouvernement avait appris au moins une chose depuis son entrée dans le MI6. Lorsque votre esprit tilt ou reste bloqué sur quelque chose d'aussi anodin, c'est que quelque chose dans cette situation est louche... Très louche...

* * *

 **POV Mycroft - 2 ans après les écrans de Londres - Ceux qui ne croyaient pas en Sherlock Holmes**

-John Hamish Watson, pour la troisième fois, comment plaidez-vous face à ces accusations?

-Coupable votre honneur.

Le juge rendait sa sentence. Il était ironique que John soit vêtu d'un costume gris qui rappelait étrangement le trois pièces qu'avait porté Jim lors de son procès. De même, le fait que ce soit le même juge qui avait statué le cas n'avait été ignoré par personne. Mycroft, en particulier, se demanda comment il avait pu ignorer tant de signe. Il avait continué à espionner John pendant des mois sans avoir le moindre soupçon. Et puis, un matin, Anthéa s'est réveillé. Elle lui avait tout dit. Il ne tuait que ceux qui ne croyait pas en Sherlock Holmes. Il était devenu complètement fou. Il avait développé une obsession malsaine avec son frère.

Mycroft n'était pas parvenu à faire les liens corrects immédiatement. Il avait côtoyer le médecin depuis ces 4 ans d'absence de la part de son frère et il avait omis tous ce qui allait mal chez le médecin. Un médecin militaire qui était devenu le génie se cachant derrière la toile de Moriarty.

Un génie déchu condamné à vie dans une maison de fou pour les criminels hautement dangereux de Londres.

Le même génie fou dangereux qui avait été le meilleur ami voire le seul ami de Sherlock. La personne en qui celui-ci avait le plus confiance. De toute les personnes qui aurait pu reprendre l'héritage de Moriarty, il a fallu que ce soit lui. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il manqué?

Pour la première fois, le frère ainé de Sherlock se demanda si son petit frère répondrait à un SMS de sa part si jamais il lui envoyait la nouvelle. Mycroft joua avec son téléphone une bonne demi-heure en s'amusant à réécrire une bonne centaine de fois le message. Il se demanderait comment son frère réagirait en voyant le SMS. Lorsqu'une autre demi-heure passa. Mycroft se décida sur le contenu. Il resterait vide.

Après tout, Sherlock n'avait jamais répondu à ces messages, pourquoi devrait-il donc s'infliger de la peine à la fois à lui et Sherlock?

* * *

Minute questions-réponses:

Pour ceux qui se posent la question et m'ont demandé par mp ou autres moyens ésotériques (et j'en ai eu un paquet, croyez-moi). Voici un question-réponse rapide (où j'ai un peu regroupé) juste pour vous:

 _Sherlock est-il toujours en vie?_

Oui, il est vivant et en parfaite santé. Il vous passe le "bonjour" au passage. Je vous laisse à vos déductions de lecteurs dans les commentaires sur où il est.

 _Verrons-nous Sherlock dans cette fanfic?_

Hé bien oui. Je me suis dis que cela serait intéressant à voir.

 _Y-a-t-il des slash? Si oui, lesquels?_

Oui! C'est une fanfic M avec slash. Probablement un Johnlock (= Sherlock/John) parce qu'un Sheriarty (= Jim/Sherlock) est déjà dans mon répertoire.

 _Pourquoi un "dark john"?_

Parce que je le peux! Et aussi parce que même en anglais, elles sont en sous-effectif. Et les fanfics sheriarty ou/et johnlock avec un John complètement dark et fou sont mes préférés. N'hésitez donc pas à en écrire ou à m'informer si vous en connaissez des bonnes.

 _Cette histoire suivra-t-elle la série?_

Absolument pas! La story boarn a été faite avant l'arrivé de la saison 4 qui sort ce premier janvier en 2017. On va essayer de ne pas se faire influencer. (ça va être dur).

* * *

Voilà! Comme toujours: une question, une suggestion, une idée loufoque, un avis. Commentaire ou tumblr.

PS: Pour ceux qui se demanderait le sourire qu'a fait John devant Mycroft lorsque John s'est rendu compte que Mycroft se doutait de quelques chose, vous pourrez la retrouver sur mon tumblr.


	3. Le bon vieux docteur

**La folie de Watson**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: On a tellement insisté pour une suite que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir mon petit cœur brisé en pensant aux nombres de fois où j'ai du attendre, moi aussi, pour une suite. Donc, dans l'espoir de soulager cette souffrance (et d'économiser un psychiatre), voici la suite!

* * *

 **POV Mycroft Holmes - 1 ans et quelques jours plus tard - Le bon vieux docteur**

Mycroft ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici. Ou plutôt, il savait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Son frère n'était toujours pas revenu et il était visiblement toujours introuvable pour la plus grande inquiétude de Mycroft. Son frère était devenu un vrai fantôme.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de son plus jeune frère. Ironiquement, le jour où son nom a été effacé. Mycroft lui-même ne savait pas trop comment c'était arrivé. Du jour au lendemain, de plus en plus de gens s'étaient mis à croire en Sherlock Holmes et son innocence. En quelques jours et plusieurs tapements de clavier, tout Londres avait fait pression sur le gouvernement pour blanchir son nom. Mycroft ne savait pas comment un tel rassemblement avait été possible en premier lieu mais c'était arrivé.

Mais maintenant, il avait un autre genre de problème. Désormais, ce n'était plus lui ou son ex-colocataire devenu maléfique qui réclamait le détective. Le public réclamait son frère à son tour. Et lorsque le-dit public en question était tout Londres. Cela posait un sérieux problème. Au moins, les recherches avaient pu être plus réels et efficaces maintenant qu'il ne devait plus opérer dans l'ombre. Mais le résultat devrait venir rapidement là où Mycroft savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à voir son petit frère chéri. Non pas qu'il l'admettrait devant quiconque.

Alors que faisait-il ici ? Il était parti voir le bon vieux docteur Watson dans l'esprit du bon vieux temps. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi puisque celui-ci ne pourrait pas l'aider à trouver Sherlock mais il avait besoin de voir le visage du docteur. Après tout, il avait promis à son frère, avant de perdre contact, qu'il garderait un œil sur John. Et autant son frère ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce qu'il était arrivé, autant il se sentait coupable pour l'état du médecin-militaire.

-Rappelez-vous monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approchez au-delà de la ligne blanche sur le sol. Vous ne devez lui tendre aucun objet. N'essayez en aucune façon de l'aider à s'évader et ne le narguer pas. Vous êtes autorisé à appeler le service de sécurité via le bipeur qu'on vous a donné à l'entrée en cas de problème médical ou... Disons plus agressif du patient. Vous m'avez bien compris monsieur?

Mycroft lui lança son regard glacial habituel qui fit déglutir l'agent alors qu'il le palpait pour tenter de trouver une arme. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il n'y avait pas, il permit à l'homme du gouvernement de passer. L'agent de sécurité voulu faire un commentaire sur le parapluie du visiteur mais Mycroft le dissuada avec un autre regard traditionnel. L'agent se tut et le lui ouvrit le chemin avec sa carte.

-Vous avez une heure monsieur. Pas plus. Lui déclara l'agent avant de le faire entrer dans le couloir et de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Mycroft se dirigea vers la chambre de John et s'assit sur la chaise en métal juste derrière une immense ligne blanche devant l'écran de verre. Sans surprise, il vit le docteur assis sur le lit, parfaitement éveillé malgré les médicaments injectés, en train de le regarder.

-Regarder donc qui voilà, si ce n'est pas le grand-frère chéri qui vient prendre une petite visite. Comment va le régime, Mycroft? Lui demanda John après un moment à l'observer.

Mycroft étudia attentivement le docteur. Il était plus mince qu'avant et les médicaments avaient pris un certain paillage sur le médecin militaire. Néanmoins, il semblait avoir conserver une bonne partie de sa masse musculaire comme s'il s'entrainait dans sa cellule en faisant des abdominaux ou ce genre de choses. C'était probable en connaissant le service militaire passé du docteur. Il y avait un petit sourire sur ces lèvres mais ces yeux bleus étaient rempli d'une lueur ressemblant furieusement à de l'amertume et un peu de... Colère? intéressant. Le soldat était énervé contre lui d'une certaine manière.

-Comment allez-vous John? Demanda poliment Mycroft en plaçant son parapluie devant lui pour se pencher légèrement dessus malgré la chaise.

-Hé bien, Sherlock n'est pas venu me voir et les couleurs sont presque toutes parties. Mais je suppose que tu aurais pu le comprendre par toi-même Mycroft. Après tout, tu es si intelligent. Répondit John avec une note de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Mycroft Holmes ne savait pas pourquoi John Watson parlait de couleurs. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regarder les rapports du médecin traitant de l'homme mais avec John parlant de cela avec un tel sérieux, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être tant d'aller chercher le rapport psychologique de Watson. Le secret médical et la confidentialité entre un médecin et son patient seront totalement ignorés mais nécessaires selon l'homme du gouvernement.

-Que fais-tu ici Mycroft? Lui demanda John après un court moment à regarder dans le vide.

Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui pourrait énervé le médecin dans ce qu'il allait déclarer. Il préféra le laisser deviner. Selon de multiples rapports, Sherlock avait l'habitude d'essayer de faire déduire John durant ces petits séjours sur les scènes de crime.

-Quel est votre avis sur le sujet docteur? Répliqua-t-il.

Pendant un moment, le soldat pinça ces lèvres avant de prendre une expression incrédule. Après un instant, il pencha la tête sur le côté et s'approcha des barreaux pour étudier Mycroft. Il fit signe à l'homme de se rapprocher de lui mais Mycroft ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil avant de reprendre son expression rigide habituel.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Sherlock aujourd'hui mais il n'est pas revenu... Sinon, ce serait lui qui serait là et pas vous. Et avant que vous me mentiez, sachez que je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et que je connais ton frère comme personne. Il serait venu malgré vos avertissements si cela était le cas. Je considère donc qu'il est toujours disparu. Vous semblez manqué de sommeil mais contrairement à votre frère, vous avez normalement un temps de sommeil suffisant. Quelque chose vous empêche de dormir plus que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas entendu d'histoire parmi les médecins, les infirmières ou les plantons du coin, donc, je suppose que quelque chose d'autre d'important s'est passé. Suis-je juste?

Mycroft fut surpris par la perspicacité du médecin. Il n'avait jamais compris comment son frère avait pu s'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire que John mais en voyant le médecin actuellement. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le potentiel qu'avait vu Sherlock au sein de John. Bien sûr, il savait que John avait dû être très intelligent pour passer outre son propre intellect mais le savoir et le voir, c'était deux choses complètement différentes.

-Il a été innocenté. Déclara l'homme du gouvernement après un moment à être stupéfait par l' ex-soldat.

Un mince sourire s'étala progressivement sur les lèvres du militaire.

-C'est une bonne chose. Il le mérite.

Pendant un moment, l'homme de glace vu l'ancien John. Celui qui avait tiré une balle dans la tête d'un homme pour sauver Sherlock. Celui qui avait réussi à faire boire son frère au point qu'il soit tout deux saoul après une enquête dans un bar. Celui qui avait piqué un sprint avec lui pour rattraper un taxi. Le même John qui avait contesté Mycroft sur le point d'espionner Sherlock alors qu'il se connaissait à peine. C'était le "soldat" comme Mycroft aimait l'appeler qui était avec lui en ce moment.

Même pour lui, il était dur d'assimiler la version sombre de John avec cette version lumineuse de lui. La disparition de Sherlock semblait avoir noyer la partie sombre et la partie blanche de John dans un mélange tordu des anciens idéaux de John. Un peu comme une version qui, lorsqu'elle ne balançait pas tout simplement d'un côté ou de l'autre, restait grise. Peut-être était-ce cela qu'avait voulu dire le médecin en parlant des couleurs? Brusquement, Mycroft se sentait le besoin de savoir de quoi le bon docteur parlait.

-John... Que veux-tu dire par "les couleurs sont presque toutes parties" ?

Comme si on l'avait frappé, l'expression calme et presque joyeuse du médecin s'en alla pour devenir plus sombre. Pendant un instant, Mycroft pu entrapercevoir ce qu'avait vu les victimes de John avant de mourir.

-Au revoir Mycroft. Déclara-t-il simplement avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit en lui tournant le dos dans un geste puéril pour l'ignorer.

-Watson? Demanda Mycroft un peu agacé par le manque de réponse du médecin qui faisait semblant de dormir.

-Watson! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Mycroft se rendit compte après un moment que Watson dormait réellement. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui aujourd'hui. Il décida de partir. Il avait de multiples choses à faire de toute façon. Le médecin pouvait attendre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait aller nulle part pour l'instant.

* * *

 **POV John Watson - 1 ans plus tard** **et quelques jours** **\- Le bon vieux docteur**

John était allongé sur le lit de la cellule à penser à des jours meilleurs. Mycroft avait tout gâché. Pendant un moment, il avait été tellement content pour Sherlock qu'il avait oublier que le monde était gris sans lui. Il ne cessait de regarder ce mur blanc à sa gauche. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose en ce moment, c'est d'être seul avant que le monde gris ne le reprenne dans son sillage. Ces derniers temps, même les souvenirs du détective ne suffisait plus à faire revenir la couleur. Il voulait la couleur, il avait besoin de la coule...

John s'arrêta brusquement de penser quand une main lui toucha son épaule. Il avait pourtant jurer que la cellule était vide. Peut-être qu'un médecin était venu lui injecter une nouvelle dose? Oui, c'était ça! Une autre dose pour se plonger dans l'inconscience et oublier le gris qui l'assaillait partout. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il ignora purement et simplement la main qui le secoua un peu. Il savait que son médecin préférait milles fois qu'il prête attention lorsqu'il le piquait pour éviter qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas aujourd'hui. En ce moment, il voulait juste quitter le monde gris.

John Hamish Watson resta donc un moment s'en bouger à atteindre que le médecin le pique après avoir placer un garrot. Lorsqu'il sentit une main descendre et presque "caresser" son bras plutôt que de l'entourer par un garrot médical, il prêta enfin attention à la situation actuelle. Lentement, il tourna la tête dans un effort pour se concentrer et ce qu'il vit alors, lui donna un sourire immense.

-Bonsoir John. Déclara simplement Sherlock Holmes avec un mince sourire.

Sans attendre, John lui bondit dessus avec une force qu'il ne savait pas qu'il possédait encore. Après avoir immobilisé avec succès le détective en question qui semblait un peu surpris par l'action, il embrassa tendrement mais violemment Sherlock. Et ce baiser était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient... Parfaites... Tout comme lui. Le médecin n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de les dévorer sur place malgré les gémissements de protestations du détective vierge sous lui. Après un moment qui semblait trop court, John se retira de quelques millimètres en se plongeant dans les yeux aux couleurs changeantes du détective.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais. Déclara-t-il simplement en caressant lentement un côté de son visage du bout des doigts de sa main droite.

Sherlock ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais ne broncha pas au contact.

-Bien sûr, je serai perdu sans mon bloggeur. Dit-il en souriant au médecin.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et profitèrent encore un moment de l'instant. John se complaisait dans la moindre micro-expression que faisait inconsciemment le détective en l'étudiant. Aucun des faux-Sherlock n'avaient réussi à les refaire au début. Un sourire plus profond s'étala sur les lèvres de John alors qu'il se pencha encore plus proche de son seul véritable ami.

-John... Fut tout ce que dit son ancien colocataire comme avertissement.

-Chut. Chuchota John avant de se remettre à embrasser Sherlock sans se soucier de la chaleur entre eux qui devenait étouffante.

Cette fois, le baiser fut plus doux, plus intime. John fondit littéralement dans le baiser. Et pour la première fois depuis la prétendue mort de son ami sous lui, il fut complètement calme et les couleurs entouraient les deux hommes comme jamais auparavant dans un tourbillon de coloration. Bientôt, Sherlock ouvrit tranquillement sa bouche en séparant calmement ces lèvres dans une invitation claire.

Sans attendre, la langue de John vint rejoindre celle de son "ami", ou plutôt "amant"? Il se sentit contenu alors que leur langue semblait danser ensemble dans un ballet improbable. Sherlock remua sous lui légèrement, ce qui fit gémir John qui se rendit compte qu'il avait un léger problème plus bas. Lentement, il se détacha du détective dans l'intention de résoudre celui-ci en se débarrassant de quelques couches de vêtement gênant... Quand il sentit à nouveau les doigts fin de Sherlock brosser sa joue avec tendresse en relevant légèrement son visage pour qu'il l'observe.

-Pas encore. Chuchota le détective en souriant calmement sans exagération comme toute ces doublures idiotes qu'il avait tué.

-Pourquoi? Demanda John en regardant avec amour son obsession.

Sans répondre, Sherlock le regarda et lui fit rejoindre ces lèvres une fois de plus dans un acte de tendresse. Soudain, John sentit un souffle de vent. Mais cela était impossible à cause de sa position dans la cellule qui se trouvait au deuxième sous-sol. Il brisa le baiser dans l'intention de demander à son ami quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu.

-Sherlock? Appela craintivement le bloggeur encore au sol.

C'est alors qu'il vit où il se trouvait exactement et ce qu'il tenait dans le main: Sainte-Barbe et un téléphone. Avec une peur sans nom, il se releva et se mit à courir vers l'hôpital où Sherlock le regardait depuis le haut du toit alors que les couleurs disparaissaient une à une dans une vague de gris. Pour une raison étrange, l'hôpital semblait reculer à mesure qu'il avançait. C'est alors qu'il vit avec horreur que Sherlock avait jeter son téléphone noir dans la vague gris qui s'empressa de le dévorer.

-Personne ne peut être si intelligent. Entendit John à travers son propre téléphone qui semblait coller à sa main à présent comme une forme d'excroissance malgré son envie immense de le jeter.

Au loin, il vit Sherlock ouvrir les bras dans une position en "T" qui effrayait désormais John plus que tout au monde.

-C'est ma note, John. Déclara John au loin. Le médecin avait envie de se couvrir les oreilles en courant mais il avait besoin d'entendre cette voix. Peu importe comment cela fait mal.

Il vit alors son ami tomber.

-SHERLOOOOOOOOCK! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il entendit le rare absolu de Moriarty alors qu'il l'avait tiré après sa prétendue mort.

Et la vague de gris s'étendit et dévora une fois de plus John dans un océan en colère de douleur. Plus aucune couleur n'était là pour le défendre contre la marée de grisaille qui brûlait son cœur désormais.

* * *

 **POV Mycroft Holmes - 1 ans plus tard** **et quelques jours** **\- Le bon vieux docteur**

Mycroft était assis à manger une énième pâtisserie en réfléchissant sur le problème "Watson" quand il reçut un appel. Il regarda lentement l'heure afficher sur son ordinateur alors qu'il continuait de lire le rapport "psychologique" et les notes des différents psychologues de John. Il était 19H45. Cela devait être la dernière équipe de recherche qui faisait son rapport journalier pour dire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé "William Sherlock Scott Holmes". Il n'en pouvait plus. Le téléphone continua de sonner malgré les regards noirs que Mycroft lui envoya. Un peu agacé et déprimé, Mycroft s'en alla hors de son bureau pour se balader dans les rues de Londres malgré son manque de sommeil remplacé par un dopage au sucre de pâtisserie.

Son téléphone sonna encore à plusieurs reprises. Il savait que la sonnerie allait s'arrêter dans 15 minutes quand le service de cette équipe sera officiellement fini. Peut-être même un peu avant s'il avait de la chance. Il ignora le regard évident des gens quand le téléphone continua de sonner mais qu'il ne décrocha pas ou fit mine de vérifier son téléphone.

Comme prévu, l'appareil s'arrêta de sonner après une quinzaine de minute. Là, Mycroft soupira de soulagement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait réussir à maintenir sa façade non-émotive sur l'absence de son frère à force qu'on lui rappelle son échec à le retrouver. Les pas sans but de Mycroft finirent par l'amener dans un parc où un banc vide semblait l'inviter à partager sa solitude. Malgré le froid glacial et le fait qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir, il s'assit dessus en enterra son visage dans ces mains.

Après 5 bonnes minutes réconfortantes de silence ponctuer par des bruits de circulation et des maigres passants qui l'ignorait, son téléphone sonna encore une fois. Sans même regarder, Mycroft prit le téléphone de sa poche et cliqua sur le bouton pour l'éteindre dont il connaissait l'emplacement exacte par cœur. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le remettre dans sa poche qu'il sonna encore une fois. Sans se soucier de rien d'autre que son sentiment actuel d'énervement suprême, il jeta le téléphone dans un buisson plus bas avant d'enterrer une fois de plus son visage.

-Si tu veux mon avis sur la question. C'est un triste jour pour l'empire britannique si même le gouvernement ne peut plus décrocher son téléphone lorsque le gars sur le "bord opposé" du chemin l'appelle. Dit une voix familière.

Lentement, Mycroft releva sa tête en entendant ces mots. Non, cela ne pouvait quand même pas être...

-Non pas que je me suis dit un jour qu'on pourrait être du même côté. Donc, j'imagine que c'est normal. Déclara Sherlock qui était occupé à fumer, en hauteur, allongé parmi les branches du chêne en face du banc de Mycroft avec une cigarette dans une main et un téléphone dans l'autre.

-Sherlock... Dit-il en prononçant lentement le prénom comme si cela allait le faire disparaître.

-Bonsoir, Mycroft... Une cigarette? Déclara Sherlock en sortant un paquet de sa poche après avoir ranger son téléphone.

Aller savoir pourquoi mais tout ce que tu trouvas Mycroft a dire après avoir passer tant de temps à chercher après son jeune frère... Ce ne fut pas des excuses comme il avait rêver de le faire milles fois. Ce ne fut pas une remarque sarcastique sur la situation aléatoire de son petit frère. Ce ne fut pas un blâme pour le sang d'encre qu'il s'était fait pour lui. Ce ne fut pas la colère pour son irresponsabilité à la fois à cause de la situation et celle qu'avait traversé le pays. Ce ne fut même pas un message de bon retour au pays. Non, tout ce que trouva Mycroft Holmes à dire après tout ce temps en regardant Sherlock faire des ronds de fumée dans le feuillage d'un chêne à plusieurs mètres du sol et parfaitement à l'aise comme si de rien n'était, ce fut:

-WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES! JE TE CHERCHE DEPUIS 5 ANS... AVEC TOUT LE MI6 ET PARTOUT DANS LE MONDE. J'AI FOUILLE TOUTE TES CACHETTES... JE ME SUIS MIS A MAL AVEC DES DIZAINES D'ORGANISATION ET TOI! TOI SHERLOCK! TOI, TU TE PLANQUES DANS UN ARBRE A LONDRES COMME UN GAMIN? SI JE T'ATTRAPE, TU ES MORT, TU M'ENTENDS?! MORT!

* * *

Commentaires et suggestions dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr. Comme toujours!

Vous avez à remercier ce cher Orthon pour ce chapitre, il m'a donné envie de l'écrire en priorité.

Bonne soirée! ;)

PS: j'ai trouvé une superbe musique pour les fans de Sherlock. J'adore cette chanson et je l'écoute en boucle. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, vous la trouverez sur mon tumblr et voici le lien: ht==tp==s:/==/yo==ut== =====/===909TJ1p====BH==9U (enlever les "="). Si jamais vous ne trouvez toujours pas, aller sur YouTube et taper:

"SHERLOCK - the musical (Season 3) "


	4. Joyeux anniversaire Sherlock

**Fanfiction Sherlock Holmes: La folie de Watson**

Avertissement: voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Nope, pas d'épisode psychotique aujourd'hui. Je veux un duo Holmes après cette scène dans l'arbre.

* * *

 **POV Sherlock Holmes – Joyeux anniversaire Sherlock**

-Au passage, joyeux anniversaire, frère chéri.

6 Janvier, une date dont Sherlock ne se souciait pas normalement.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens avaient besoin de fêter le fait qu'il se rapprochait d'un an de plus de leur mort certaine. Parce qu'après tout, tout le monde devait mourir. Les gens, cependant, avait toujours voulu fêter cela en pensant que la venue au monde de quelqu'un devait avoir une forme symbolique…

Normalement, cela n'inspirait rien à Sherlock. Néanmoins, en ce moment, alors qu'il avait un énorme bleu sur sa joue avec un pack de glace à appliquer dessus en plein dans le bureau de Mycroft, il aurait bien voulu le frapper en pleine face pour lui rappeler la date et lui rendre la pareille. Il pourrait même justifier cela comme une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire pour lui.

-Oh oui et je suppose que ce merveilleux coup de poing était ton cadeau pour moi après 4 ans d'absence ? Mycroft, c'est officiel, tu as un vrai don pour choisir tes cadeaux. Déclara-t-il amèrement.

Son frère n'avait même pas la décence de paraitre coupable. Sherlock pouvait être sûr que si c'était lui qui avait été à la place de son frère, il aurait au moins fait une remarque sarcastique plutôt que de ressembler à un vrai glaçon ambulant.

-Hé bien, je dois avouer que ma réaction aurait pu être plus calme et réfléchie… S'excusa Mycroft après un profond silence.

Sherlock ne lui donna même pas la joie de la reconnaissance de son excuse pathétique. La seule personne qui avait le droit de le frapper pour son absence est John.

Sans se laisser démonter par la réaction de son petit-frère (comme toujours), Mycroft continua ce qui ressemblait furieusement à une réprimande :

-Néanmoins, après avoir tenté pendant 4 ans de contacter mon petit frère, tout en mettant l'ensemble des services secrets à sa recherche, pour le retrouver tranquillement en train de fumer dans un arbre… Tu dois avouer que cela aurait enragé n'importe qui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je t'ai proposé une cigarette si tu te souviens bien. Dit Sherlock en replaçant délicatement le pack de glace sur le bureau de Mycroft pour vérifier sa joue meurtrie du bout de ces doigts.

-Il ne s'agit pas des cigarettes Sherlock ! Il s'agit de ton manque de nouvelle sur ta position et ton état de santé durant toutes ces années d'absences. S'énerva son grand-frère.

Immédiatement, le ton et l'expression du détective devenait plus sombre. Si son colocataire avait été là avec eux, il aurait lui-même reculé en voyant le visage du sociopathe de haut fonctionnement.

-Mon manque de réponse ? Répéta Sherlock en attente d'une confirmation pour ce que venait de dire son frère.

-Ne fait pas l'idiot Sherlock. Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle !

Le plus jeune Holmes savait parfaitement de quoi parlait l'homme de glace. La vraie question était : Est-ce que Mycroft Holmes savait lui-même de quoi il parlait ? Sur ce point, le consultant pouvait être sûr que son frère n'en avait aucune idée.

En fait, Sherlock avait brusquement envie de faire un peu de lumière sur l'ignorance de son grand-frère pour une fois. Il voulait prouver une bonne fois pour toute que sous son apparence auto-importante et omniscient, Mycroft ne savait, en réalité, pas grand-chose sur ce qu'avait vécu Sherlock durant toutes ces années.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire après que je me sois fait capturer par les russes ? Da, camarade ! Peut-être que si tu avais répondu plus tôt, je ne me serai pas fait capturé puis torturé et tu aurais eu de mes nouvelles après ma magnifique fuite 2 mois plus tard !

Si la mention de cette courte période de torture, qui avait semblé être une éternité pour Sherlock, avait touché Mycroft, il le cachait bien. Encore une fois, le détective se demandait comment Mycroft pouvait être si insensible devant ce genre d'atrocité effectué sur sa propre famille. Au moins, son grand-frère ne prétendait pas faire de soin sur son petit-frère comme la majorité des gens. Néanmoins, cela faisait encore un peu mal au plus jeune du duo.

-Tu as donc refusé de donner de tes nouvelles malgré ta promesse par pure rancune ? Tout en sachant parfaitement que même si j'étais intervenu parce que j'aurais été mystérieusement au courant, tu m'en aurais voulu ? Déclara Mycroft avec un raisonnement qui aurait pu être parfaitement logique dans des circonstances normales.

Bien qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans les paroles de Mycroft, Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de souligner d'autres détails commodément ignorer dans l'analyse de son frère, que celui-ci le sache ou pas.

-Ça et le fait qu'ils ont détruit mon téléphone et que ton numéro habituel était injoignable même après que je m'en sois procuré un nouveau ! Déclara Sherlock avec un énorme ton de reproche purement exagérer.

En réalité, Sherlock ne reprochait strictement rien à son frère. « Reprocher » indiquait une forme de déception à un certain niveau…

Or, le détective avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne fallait rien attendre de la part de Mycroft. Son frère aurait toujours une forme de double-jeu, de secret, de vérité cachée qui finissait invariablement par retomber sur Sherlock à un moment ou un autre.

Cette remarque eut au moins le mérite de clouer le bec à l'homme du gouvernement.

-Tu as donc passé 4 ans à dissoudre la toile de Moriarty donc.

-Non. Répliqua aussitôt Sherlock.

-Non ? Qu'as-tu donc fait durant toutes ces années, cher frère ?

-J'ai passé 2 ans à détruire le réseau qui semblait avoir été endommagé à plusieurs reprises avant mon arrivé et 2 autres années à observer ce qu'il me semble être la naissance d'un nouveau réseau avec un nouveau chef. Tu ne serais pas au courant de qui cela pourrait être par hasard ?

Sherlock avait été proche de connaître l'identité de ce nouveau génie du crime mais à chaque fois, un concours de circonstance empêchait le violoniste de le découvrir. C'était à croire que l'homme, même en ne connaissant pas l'existence du détective, arrivait par chance pure à le contrer dans ces multiples tentatives.

Or, si un tel réseau existait et que leur nouveau chef soit assez intelligent ou chanceux pour échapper pendant aussi longtemps à Sherlock, le détective pouvait être sûr que son frère se soit déjà penché dessus.

-Pourquoi diable connaîtrais-je cela ? Demanda Mycroft sans vraiment répondre à sa question précédente.

-On doit vraiment recommencer cette conversation ? Encore ? Insista Sherlock.

-Disons que tu devras te contenter de cette réponse pour l'instant.

-Peu importe, je le découvrirai par la suite comme toujours.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il devrait désormais s'occuper de rester cacher dans l'ombre. Il avait toujours été plus facile de rester jouer le jeu plutôt que de rester un simple observateur. S'il jouait correctement, il pouvait même devenir une forme de cible pour ce nouveau chef et ainsi, l'attirer à venir jouer.

Après, il ne resterait plus qu'à gagner le match. Facile comme bonjour. Sherlock espérait juste que la partie ne le forcerait pas aussi loin que de retenter son propre suicide. Cela deviendrait rapidement ennuyeux sinon.

-Et comme toujours, je devrais réparer les dégâts dans ton sillage pour ta curiosité mal placée. Dit son frère pour le sortir de sa bulle et le ramener dans la réalité.

Des réprimandes, des avertissements, des menaces… Mycroft devrait savoir depuis longtemps que cela ne marchait plus sur son petit-frère chéri depuis un long moment. Si au moins il faisait preuve de créativité dans ces expressions prétendument intimidante.

-Il faut que tu fasses attention, il semblerait que tu radotes énormément ces derniers temps. Je t'assure, si j'entends encore une seule fois un « Tu es idiot Sherlock. Tais-toi. Je suis le plus intelligent », je crois que je vais réellement sauter du toit de cet hôpital.

-Je suis le plus intelligent, c'est un fait établi. Dit automatiquement son frère comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire Sherlock.

Le détective soupira avant de se frotter une fois de plus sa joie dans un réflexe avant de déclarer lentement comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant :

-Pour entendre des inepties pareilles, j'aurais été visité Anderson.

-Je suis sûr que Philip et son fan-club serait ravi d'entendre comment tu as survécu à la chute durant ton face à face avec Moriarty pour finir dans un arbre. Les théories les plus folles ont été spéculées à ce sujet sur internet d'ailleurs.

-Anderson a un fan club ? Demanda Sherlock sincèrement surpris par ce petit fait.

-Non, tu as un fan club. Le corrigea Mycroft.

-Oh… C'est tout de suite beaucoup plus logique.

Après tout, il avait indirectement adopté une sorte de rôle de martyr avec son suicide. Il était logique que les gens qui le voyaient déjà comme une célébrité avant cette affaire ne culpabilisent pour les actions avant de le replacer sur un piédestal.

En plus, le dernier point et sans doute le plus important, il était certainement plus intelligent qu'Anderson.

-Sérieusement Sherlock, pourquoi de tout les endroits choisis-tu un arbre dans un parc à Londres ?

-C'est drôle comme les gens ne pensent jamais à regarder en l'air, tu ne trouves pas ? Tes agents sont passés une demi-dizaine de fois juste en dessous de moi sans me voir. J'ai même réussi à piquer un téléphone avec ton numéro enregistré dedans une bonne demi-heure avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tôt d'ailleurs, ni là-bas, en fait. Dure journée ?

Bien sûr que son frère avait eu une mauvaise journée. Il avait été jusqu'à jeter son moyen de communication le plus utilisé dans les buissons dans sa déprime. Il avait également mal dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Et tout cela, c'était sans compter son régime qui semblait en avoir pâti pendant plusieurs semaines apparemment. Sachant que Mycroft ne se serait jamais autant inquiété pour Sherlock au point de se négliger.

Conclusion ? Une grosse opération dirigée par Mycroft avait dû être ratée pendant son absence. Et les retombées devaient être phénoménales pour que cela touche à ce point son grand-frère.

-D'une certaine façon. Fut tout ce que choisi de répondre son frère.

Sherlock attendit de plus amples explications, même corporelles mais son frère ne lui donna pas la moindre information. Pour ce que cela valait, Sherlock aurait pu être en train d'observer une statue sans intérêt.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité de silence mais qui ne pouvait pas être plus de 5 minutes en réalité, Sherlock se leva de son siège avec l'intention claire de partir.

-Si c'est pour avoir un tel interlocuteur, je préférais milles fois rendre une petite visite à John. Tu ne serais pas où il est ? Madame Hudson a refusé de me dire autre chose qu'il est dans un hôpital parce qu'il n'allait pas bien. J'aimerai moi-même jugé de l'état de santé de John. Bon, évidemment, il faudra lui éviter un arrêt cardiaque donc je ne peux pas me présenter n'importe comment mais…

-Tu as visité le 221B Baker Street ? L'interrogea Mycroft perplexe.

-Serais-tu devenu sourd Mycroft ? Oui, j'ai visité mon appartement plus tôt aujourd'hui lorsque je suis arrivé à Londres. Au passage, madame Hudson m'a dit qu'il y avait des hommes armés qui n'arrêtaient pas de la harceler pour fouiller l'appartement ainsi que l'ensemble des pièces du bâtiment. Je suppose qu'ils sont à toi, correct ?

-Ils étaient à ta recherche, en effet. Tant qu'il ne t'avait pas retrouvé, ils devaient visiter à différents moments tes cachettes-clé possibles. Dit Mycroft avec sa voix sans expression habituelle.

-Hé bien, mission terminé, je suis là. Donc, la prochaine fois que madame Hudson ose avoir ce genre de visiteur inapproprié, je leur tire moi-même une balle avec la vieille arme aux poings de John. Dit-il en mimant un tir avec ces mains avant d'enfiler son manteau traditionnel et intemporel.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué puisque son arme a été confisquée par sa femme peu après leur mariage. Depuis, personne ne sait où elle est.

\- John est marié ? Le questionna Sherlock totalement incrédule.

-Oui, il a été marié.

Sherlock ne manqua pas l'utilisation du passé dans cette déclaration.

-A été ? Il y a eu divorce ? Ou alors elle a disparu depuis trop longtemps et… Eut-il le temps de dire avant que Mycroft ne l'interrompe sans ménagement comme si le sujet était douloureux en soi.

-Sherlock, sa femme est morte. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, elle est morte assassiné. Oui, on sait qui est l'assassin. Oui, on est sûr que c'est bien lui. Et oui, il est sous les verrous actuellement. Ce qui est introuvable, c'est l'arme, pas la femme.

-Il y a toujours quelque chose… Finit par marmonner Sherlock avant de se diriger résolument vers la porte menant vers la liberté hors de la présence glaciale de Mycroft.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Hé bien, tu évites la question entourant John. Donc, je vais visiter quelques hôpitaux jusqu'à trouver John.

-Sherlock, cette conversation n'est pas finie.

-Oh si, elle l'est.

-Depuis quand ?

Sherlock qui était, en cet instant précis, juste devant la porte soupira théâtralement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se tourner vers son frère.

-Depuis le moment où tu sembles tout faire pour allonger cette conversation afin de me garder dans cette pièce en retardant une annonce cachée qui ne va pas me plaire. Alors, cher frère, tu as deux possibilités :

1) Tu me laisses partir à la recherche de John Watson. Tu arrêtes de me coller tes services secrets maintenant que je suis visiblement innocenté et que tu as vu que je vais bien. Je découvrirai de toute manière ultérieurement ce que tu me caches une fois que John va mieux.

2) Tu m'annonces directement ce qui ne va pas me plaire et selon cela, je réagirai en conséquence en essayant de ne pas te poinçonner malgré que cela me fasse un fantastique cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Alors ? Quelle option se sera ? Petit 1 ou petit 2 ? Pour rappel, j'ai un ami bloqué dans un endroit très ennuyeux en ce moment et je refuse de le faire attendre plus longtemps pour un miracle qu'il a demandé des années plus tôt.

-Tu deviens ridicule, petit-frère. Répliqua l'homme de glace clairement sur la défensive.

-Option 1 alors. Bien ! Ce fut comme toujours un déplaisir de te voir Mycroft.

Le plus jeune Holmes eut à peine le temps de mettre sa main sur la poignée de porte qu'il faillit presque manquer le quasi-murmure du plus âgé de la pièce :

-C'est Watson.

Aussitôt, la réponse ramena toute l'attention de Sherlock sur l'autre homme dans le bureau insonorisé.

-John ? Ta terrible annonce est sur John ? Que lui est-il arrivé que tu ne me dises pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il sans rien montrer au niveau de son langage corporel.

-John a été accusé d'une vingtaine de meurtres dont celui de sa femme ainsi que de Kitty Bells et Sally Donovan. Il a également été accusé de séquestration, de viol, de terrorisme, d'intrusion dans une propriété privé, détention de drogue, de torture, d'excès de vitesse sous alcoolisme, d'agression sur un représentant de l'ordre et possession d'un port d'arme illégal.

-C'est parfaitement ridicule. Il est évident que John a été encadré ! Comment as-tu pu laisser ce genre de chose se reproduire après…

-Sherlock, c'est moi qui aie arrêté John Watson et Gregory qui lui a passé les menottes au poignet. On l'a retrouvé en train de violer un individu dans un vieil entrepôt du port tout en rapprochant une dague de son cœur. L'individu est mort sur son chemin à l'hôpital. Il a avoué ce qu'il a fait par la suite à Lestrade. J'ai encore les enregistrements si tu désires écouter ces confessions.

Pendant un moment, Sherlock crut que Mycroft plaisantait avec son humour noir et sarcastique habituel. Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il ne plaisantait pas, la mine de Sherlock devint instantanément plus sinistre devant ce qu'impliquait son grand-frère.

-Alors pourquoi madame Hudson m'a dit qu'il était à l'hôpital s'il est en prison ? Le contra Sherlock.

-Parce que c'est le cas. John Watson est actuellement dans une cellule psychiatrique pour criminel dans l'un des lieux les plus sécurisés de Londres.

-Je refuse de croire ce que tu viens de me dire. Il y a trop de trous dans ton raisonnement et je le connais trop bien.

-Sherlock, il n'est plus le même. Il a évolué. Le John Watson que tu connais n'existe plus. Le prévint Mycroft.

Sherlock en aurait ri. John était intemporel. Son existence était une forme de constance pendant toutes ces années au côté de Sherlock. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas cesser d'exister. C'était un fait, une loi de l'univers établi pour le détective. La seule loi qui comptait plus que n'importe quel autre.

-Evoluer ? Sans moi ? C'est impossible. Je veux le voir. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a fait de sa bouche.

-Tu ne reculeras pas ?

-Pas d'un pouce.

-Pourquoi ?

C'est la seule personne qui l'a toujours cru et soutenu malgré que Sherlock lui dise le contraire. C'était la même personne qui avait l'habitude de dire « fantastique, extraordinaire, etc. » après chacune de ces déductions. La même personne qui soignait ces blessures. La même personne qui avait refusé d'emblé son frère. La même personne qui avait tué pour lui. La même personne qui l'avait empêché de mourir par manque de sommeil ou de nourriture.

Il avait envie de crier tout ça dans le visage de son frère. A la place, il résuma toutes ces pensées en une seule et unique :

-C'est John.

Les deux frères Holmes se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre à la recherche d'une possible faiblesse dans leurs positions respectives sur la question.

Sherlock n'était pas prêt à céder la moindre parcelle à son grand-frère. C'était de John Hamish Watson que l'on parlait après tout. Il fallait que Sherlock comprenne. Était-ce un coup monté ? Si s'en était pas un, peu importe si Sherlock détestait cette option, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé John, son fidèle et gentil John, à tuer ? Le détective avait besoin de données pour penser sur la situation actuelle de son meilleur et seul ami. Il gagnerait donc ce petit jeu de patience contre son frère, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra.

De la même manière, Mycroft ne voulait pas que Sherlock se retrouve face à John. Pour l'instant, celui-ci avait été calme à l'hôpital parce qu'il pensait que son ex-colocataire était mort. Il n'osait imaginer l'évolution d'une telle obsession si jamais il plaçait son petit-frère sur la route du médecin. Mycroft avait déjà placé Sherlock sur la route d'un génie criminel et il refusait que cela se reproduire. Il ne referait pas la même erreur. C'était hors de question.

Néanmoins, l'homme du gouvernement savait exactement que, peu importe son avis, il ne pouvait retenir William de voir John. Alors, le meilleur qu'il puisse faire en ce moment, c'était de lui assurer un cadre sécurisé et parfaitement surveillé.

-Très bien, je vais organiser une visite pour demain matin. J'ai peur que même moi, je ne peux pas faire d'entorse au règlement en ce qui concerne John.

Sherlock allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Mycroft, infiniment plus rapide, le coupa avant même qu'il ne prononce le moindre son.

-Crois-moi, c'est vraiment la visite la plus tôt que je puisse faire actuellement. Maintenant, retourne à Baker Street, je vais appeler son médecin privé pour qu'il puisse programmer ton rendez-vous.

-Si c'est une autre magouille de ta part. Je peux t'assurer, cher frère, que je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Le menaça tranquillement le détective de Baker Street.

-Sherlock, j'ai passé 4 ans sur ta recherche. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre maintenant. Maintenant retourne à Baker Street. Une voiture t'attendra demain matin pour t'emmener voir John.

Sherlock serra les dents et avec un immense effort se détourna de l'homme du gouvernement pour quitter la pièce. Le détective espérait que, cette fois, faire confiance à son frère et la préoccupation de celui-ci ne lui coûte pas plus que cela ne devrait.

Après tout, le 6 Janvier devait rester une date dont Sherlock ne se souciait pas normalement…

* * *

Time to question!

Après une longue absence, j'en ai reçu des questions (parfois même bizarre mais on aime les questions zarby!). Voici donc quelques réponses pour vous autres personnes bien trop curieuses!

 _Quand posteras-tu le prochain chapitre?_

Hé bien, c'est drôle mais je crois que je viens de le poster. C'est cool, non?

 _Quel personnage préfères-tu écrire dans tes histoires de Sherlock?_

ça dépend de l'histoire, ici, c'est Watson parce que j'aime écrire des personnages fous (oh non! Mon secret vient d'être révélé). Dans le crossover avec X-men ou dans "lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible" , c'est Sherlock. Et sinon, Moriarty est fun à écrire mais assez compliqué à cause de son côté "versatile" comme il le dit lui-même.

 _Pourquoi un arbre?_

Pourquoi pas? Vous regardez souvent au-dessus de vous quand vous cherchez quelqu'un vous?

 _John ira-t-il mieux?_

C'est assez subjectif comme question. Comment vous qualifierait "mieux"? J'imagine que vous voulez dire "moins fou"? Si c'est le cas, alors cela risque de devenir décevant.

 _Comment arrives-tu à écrire un personnage fou tout en restant cohérente?_

Tu fais un peu de recherche, tu te fixes sur une pathologie qu'il pourrait vraiment développer en essayant de l'accorder avec ton personnage. Tu crées des événements logiques qui pourraient amener ton personnage à développer une telle pathologie, la mort d'un poisson rouge ne va certainement pas l'affecter autant que si ces parents meurt devant lui assassiner (Oui, je viens de me servir de Bruce Wayne comme exemple et alors?). Puis, tu tentes d'imaginer ces réactions ou comment tu réagirais dans les mêmes circonstances si tu n'arrives pas à imaginer.

Le reste, c'est que du talent ;)

 _Pourquoi un dark Watson?_

Vous n'avez jamais été frustré de ne pas trouver certain type d'histoire en français et d'en avoir trop peu à lire en anglais? Ben moi si. TEAM DARK WATSON ACTIVED!

 _Plutôt Moriarty ou bien Sherlock?_

I love Moriarty mais Sherlock n'est pas mal non plus.

 _Moriarty apparaitra-t-il dans cette histoire?_

S'il apparaît, ce serait durant un "épisode" de John uniquement. Désolé de décevoir les fans (dont je fais partie d'ailleurs... Oh mon dieu! Je m'auto-déçois!).

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion, avis et autres bidules sur mon tumblr ou dans les commentaires. Ils sont toujours vivement souhaités!

La prochaine fois sera un POV de John Watson.


	5. le retour brutal des couleurs

**Sherlock Holmes: La folie de Watson**

 **Le retour brutal des couleurs**

Swiny:

Cette histoire a été créée en coopération avec une amie qui se lance dans l'écriture. C'est donc normal que ce chapitre est plus cour que d'ordinaire.

On a eu cette idée après avoir écouté la chanson : « Le jour où je suis devenu fou » de Rodrigue. Je vous conseille fortement d'aller l'écouter après ou avant de lire ce chapitre. On dirait presque que c'est notre John complètement fou qui la chante.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POV John Watson – Le retour brutal des couleurs**

John regardait le plafond encore et toujours ce maudit plafond. Il n'était pas gris, il était blanc. Ce n'était pas normal. Son monde devait être gris, sa réalité devait être grise. Après tout, son univers n'était-il pas en ce moment noyé dans un océan de gris ? Un océan de tristesse, de haine, ne devait-il pas être gris ?

Depuis ce cauchemar, quelque chose s'était cassée en John. Pour la première fois en des années, il avait compris ce que d'autres avaient essayé de lui dire et cela faisait mal. Cela faisait affreusement mal. Il aurait voulu oublier leur parole, oublier les événements qui s'étaient produit, oublier ce cauchemar mais il n'y parvenait pas. Une certaine partie de John ne cessait de lui répéter la conclusion auquel il venait d'arriver. Son propre esprit perfide ne cessait de lui chuchoter encore et encore et encore et encore…

« Sherlock est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Sherlock est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. »

Pour une raison obscure, il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. Il avait également envie de hurler et de s'éclater les poings, les jambes et surtout sa tête contre les parois de sa cellule.

Pourtant, John ne bougea pas. Il ne pleura pas non plus. A la place, il regardait ce fichu plafond dans l'espoir fou qu'une fissure apparaisse soudainement pour briser la monotonie de son existence. Le gris était partout et les couleurs avaient disparu pourtant, John se sentait étrangement calme. Un peu comme si, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait déjà tout cela. Pour une raison bizarre, il se sentait trahi par lui-même.

Mais ces pensées furent rapidement oubliées alors que le blanc du plafond semblait l'absorber une fois de plus.

[Pourquoi « blanc » ?] Se demandait parfois John dans un éclair soudain de curiosité.

Aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait pas de couleur pour le réconforter de sa perte. Il n'y avait pas de tourbillon coloré pour l'emporter de ce monde non pas de ténèbres mais de grisaille. Alors pourquoi devrait-il s'interroger sur une couleur ? En fait, pourquoi devrait-il même faire quoi que ce soit actuellement pour changer cet état de grisaille ? Il le méritait après tout. Par sa faute, la dernière part de Sherlock dans ce monde mourrait encore une fois dans une chute affreuse. Une chute qui horrifiait le médecin. Il avait échoué dans sa mission de ramener le détective. Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

[-Tu es un idiot !] Lui cria une ancienne partie de lui brisée et sans le moindre espoir de rédemption.

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il regardait au dessus de lui dans l'espoir de casser cette solitude soudaine et infâme sans se briser lui-même plus loin. Mais après une petite éternité, un médecin entra dans son champ de vision avec un plateau repas léger et un immense sourire trompeur.

Il aurait crié s'il avait eu la force de le faire. L'afflue de couleur était si grand et si fort : noir, bleu, blanc, brun, vert. Il voulait juste le blanc du plafond, non le gris, les couleurs n'existaient pas… A moins que si ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne sait pas.

Le médecin, loin de ce douté de la douleur mentale qu'il faisait subir à son patient, continua son petit speech traditionnel.

-Bonsoir John.

John ne répondit pas. Il était trop préoccupé par l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose dans son monde de grisaille et le soudain inconfort de celui-ci pour prendre une grande attention au médecin.

-J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous John, vous voulez l'entendre ?

Les bonnes nouvelles étaient souvent accompagnées par le désespoir et les mensonges d'un monde meilleur. Un affreux jaune qui tentait de le transpercer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le jaune. Il y avait une couleur qu'il préférait au dessus de tout autre. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un moment, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Quelqu'un va vous rendre visite demain, pouvez-vous deviner qui s'est ?

Orange ? Vert ? Brun ? Non, cela ne semblait pas correct. On ne pouvait pas produire facilement du orange, ni du vert et encore moins du brun. John avait essayé après tout. Cela devait être autre chose. Quelque chose de fondamental, de brutal, d'évident.

-Aller John, faites une proposition.

Un jeu. Le médecin lançait un jeu contre lui. Il détestait les jeux. Cela lui rappelait Sherlock et comment il était mort. Mort, le noir, les ténèbres et autours de la tête de Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était très beau, c'était chaud…

-Très bien, je ne vais pas pousser. Demain matin, Sherlock Holmes va venir vous rendre une visite exceptionnelle.

Le médecin semblait attendre quelque chose mais tout ce que John pouvait entendre était ce nom encore et encore : Sherlock. Brusquement, il se rappela le rouge, le sang de Sherlock.

-John, tu m'as entendu ? Sherlock vient demain.

Le rouge, il en avait besoin. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qui chassait le grisaille. Comment avait-il pu oser remettre en doute Sherlock ? Quel genre d'ami était-il ? Il lui avait demandé un miracle et il l'avait fait !

-Sherlock ? Répéta John avec un fin sourire alors que le rouge envahissait sa vision.

Son colocataire était de retour ! Il était revenu pour lui. Il allait venir le voir et tout redeviendrait normal à nouveau. C'était fini le temps des fantômes tout droit sorti de son imagination.

-Oui, vous êtes content John ? L'interrogea le médecin.

Pour toute réponse, John se redressa pour regarder le mur à gauche avant de regarder le visage du type, sans vraiment voir le médecin.

-Sherlock. Dit-il comme s'il goûtait une nouvelle saveur en prononçant ce mot une nouvelle fois.

Il fallait fêter cela. La grisaille allait partir et John allait cesser de se noyer. C'était merveilleux.

-John, vous sentez-vous bien ?

Lentement, John sourit encore plus largement avant de se rapprocher du médecin. Il était encore affaibli par le médicament mais rien ne lui ferait manquer son but. Absolument rien.

Parce qu'après tout, il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose pour fêter cela comme il se doit: un magnifique rouge.

* * *

Excuser moi d'avance pour ce chapitre court. Vous connaissez le refrain: Suggestion, commentaires, avis, fanart et autres bidules dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


End file.
